This invention relates to computer workstations and, in particular, to workstations for laptop computers which can be folded and transported as carry-on luggage for aircraft.
Business travelers often carry laptop computers which many regard as essential equipment. These computers are accompanied by such accessories as printers and power bars. Such travelers often encounter hotel rooms or other accommodation lacking suitable furniture for setting up the computers and related equipment. Sometimes travellers resort to operating laptops on hotel beds which is disadvantageous for proper operation of the computer from several points of view. Often proper typing posture cannot be achieved on furniture available. Also damage to the computer can result from operation on uneven surfaces, such as a bed, because cooling of the computer is impaired.
Another problem is that the traveler usually must disassemble the laptop computer from related equipment, such as the printer and power bar, for transport. This not only consumes time, for the disassembly as well as reassembly at a new location, but often leads to loss of components such as cables and power adapters, which may be forgotten when the traveler leaves a temporary accommodation.
As a result, there is a need for an improved apparatus which allows the traveler to conveniently set up a laptop computer and related equipment at a temporary location and readily pack it and move it to another location, preferably as carry-on luggage for air travel.
The prior art reveals a number of attempts to provide portable computer workstations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,399 to Holtz shows a cart support for a computer printout. The cart includes two shells which pull out forwardly. However it does not have a case-like structure when folded to provide sufficient storage for computers and related components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,134 to Congleton et al. shows an apparatus for housing and transporting a portable computer. The unit is suitcase-like when folded. There is a shelf for the computer at the top of the telescopic handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,322 to Barton shows a combination transport device and portable work surface. There is a suitcase which is removed in order to configure the cart as a workstation. There is only a single shelf and the unit does not form a self-contained storage compartment, when folded, which is adequate for a laptop and typical accessories including a printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,367 shows a device similar to the patent to Congleton in that the shelf for the computer is located at the top of the handle.
These prior art devices have not fully met the needs of the traveler. In some cases the units do not provide stable workstations. In other cases there is not sufficient storage for the portable computer and related components. In particular, none of them appears to be well-suited for leaving the computer, printer, power bars and other such components connected together during transport.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for storing laptop computers and related accessories which can fold to carry-on luggage configuration for aircraft.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for storing laptop computers and related accessories whereby the computer can remain connected to the accessories during transport.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for storing laptop computers and related accessories which can extend to form a workstation for the computer and accessories.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for storing and transporting laptop computers which is rugged in construction and simple to use and operate.
According to the invention there is provided a combined carrying case and workstation for computer components. This includes a first shell having a cavity therein. There is a second shell pivotally connected to the first shell for pivoting between a closed position, where the second shell is against the first shell, to enclose at least a first portion of the first cavity, and an open position where the second shell extends perpendicular to the closed position. There is a frame having a stand and being extensibly mounted on the first shell for extension between a retracted position for transport, where the stand is adjacent to the first shell, and an extended position for workstation use, where the first shell is spaced-apart above the stand when the stand is positioned on a flat, horizontal surface.
Preferably the combined carrying case and workstation has a third shell pivotally connected to the first shell for pivoting between a closed position, where the third shell is against the first shell to enclose a second portion of the first cavity, and an open position, where the third shell extends generally perpendicular to the closed position of the third shell.